


Stuff I started but Then Abandoned

by comicfangirlperson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicfangirlperson/pseuds/comicfangirlperson
Summary: Just a collection of fics I've abandoned, but am available to one day finishing.





	1. Titans/Voltron Crossover

Dick wanted the new alien girl to use her weapon to cut his skull open. That would’ve been easier than listening to the kid in the yellow shirt babble with his tiny friend in a green hoodie about science shit that made his headache scream louder. 

Fortunately, Wally came to his rescue.

_ Un _ fortunately, Wally came to his rescue.

“Can you guys  _ please  _ shut up?” the aforementioned redhead groaned.

“Sorry!” both engineers exclaimed nearly instantly.

The gorgeous alien girl spoke up next, “If I may ask, who are you all? How did you get here?”

Donna looked at Dick uneasily before answering, “Only if you’ll answer our questions too.”

“Deal,” the older teen in the red jacket answered while the others echoed the same sentiments. 

“I’m Nightwing, leader of the Titans, those are Troy, Arsenal, Flash, Omen, and Tempest,” the hero started, pointing to each hero respectively. “We’re kinda... heroes of Earth. Protecting the innocent from mentally unstable metas and alien invasions. In fact, that's why we’re in space at all, a reliable source said alien trouble was headed towards Earth. We came to check it out and found off-brand Power Rangers.”

“Not to mention the purple, sadist furries nearly kidnapping our favorite piece of ass,” Roy added, grumbling as usual.

Dick snorted, “Wow, and here I thought you cared because that piece of ass is also your leader.”

“That too,” Wally responded with a shrug and a wink.

“Thank you for helping us, we really appreciate it,” Lilith sincerely said to the confused group.

“Anytime, beautiful, what are the Paladins of Voltron for if they're not saving damsels in distress,” the boy with blue eyes winked at her.

“ _ Lance,” _ the white haired leader admonished, clearly exasperated.

“Oh Lord, it's a teenaged Wally,” Arsenal bemoaned.

Wally huffed, “I was a fantastic teenager.”

Garth and Donna sniggered in the background while Nightwing attempted to get more information about what was going on. “Where are we?” he asked.

“Right now we are on Oaglkor, about 200 light years from earth,” the shortest answered automatically.

“ _ Great _ ,” Dick muttered sarcastically. “So, what the hell is a ‘Voltron?’”

“Defender of the Universe, of course,” the alien girl said, “Five paladins that pilot five lions, they merge together to create Voltron itself. Each lion is unique and powerful in its own way, and they choose a paladin that reflects that.”

“Of course, because any reasonable person would make that assumption immediately,” Roy snarked. 

“So, who, exactly, are all of you?” Donna questioned.  
  
“My name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can just call me Shiro, I pilot the Black Lion. There is also Keith, Pidge, Hunk, and Lance,” the white-haired man explained with a gesture to each paladin. “They fly the Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue Lions, respectively.”  
Garth narrowed his eyes, “So, on the subject of Zarkon, how long until I can punch him?”  
  
“ _Garth_ ,” Nightwing groaned.  
  
“You can punch him after I gut him,” Keith answered, an intrigued smirk on his face.   
  
Lilith cleared her throat, “Princess, we would love to help you in this war but…Well, we have to save our home too.”  
  
“Of course, however I am not sure if we would be able to aid you in your return,” she said.

“Thanks, but we can probably fix the ship ourselves,” Nightwing assured.

“Where did you get it?” Pidge asked curiously, “It’s really outdated, by nearly a century.”

“What do you mean? This thing is top of the line, the best Batman’s money can buy. And Batman has a lot of money,” Wally told her with a frown.  
  
“Batman? What, like that old character from when my grandma was a kid?” she asked him with the quirk of an eyebrow.   
  
Garth pressed his fingers to his temples, “This situation is worse than we thought, isn’t it?”  
  
Dick nodded his agreement, something told him that it would be a while before they managed to get home.   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is HEAVILY inspired by RingwraithYJLOVER's Ghosts on FF.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11723217/1/Ghosts) and I scribbled this down after reading it for the seventh time. It does have some differences, but I don't plan on ever finishing it solely because I feel it is to similar to Ghosts and I cannot take much credit for this.

The room was silent, the air was cold, everything was covered in dirt and dust and the old age of the place was apparent. Yet it was home. No matter how many years Dick Grayson had lived in Wayne Manor, or those rough years in Bludhaven, the Cave would always be his  _ home. _ It was the place he made friends he trusted, it was the place he found a new family, one that would support and love him. It had been empty for years, only seeing him walk sadly through the halls a few times, but it still felt like home. He could still feel their love, their joy, their sadness, their hopelessness, their doubt…

It was all still there. 

Unlike they were. 

Dick had long ago identified his main emotions as anger and hope. When his life started falling apart, that's when he knew. 

When Wally ran so fast after Savage he  _ disappeared. _

When Artemis was taken by surprise and they were left with only her  _ right boot _ .

When Kaldur went back inside the burning building and never came back  _ out _ .

When Conner and M’Gann’s ashes were found after an alien craft they were on blew  _ up _ .

_ That _ is when Dick Grayson knew. 

Bruce tried to get Dick to stop patrolling after that year, to stop being Robin. But Dick Grayson  _ needed _ Robin, it was the last thread of what had become his normal. It always seemed that just when his life was repairing itself, it always fell apart again. 

Dick fought Bruce tooth and nail to keep his identity, but it was no use. When the Batman was set on something, it was hard to change his mind.

So, Dick left. After the millionth screaming match he left and vowed to never look back. 

The Nightwing was born. He took to the night skies of Bludhaven gracefully, and didn’t even bat an eye when Robin was given away like a used car. He didn’t think about how Bruce so easily replaced him when a picture of the Dynamic Duo showed up in the paper one week, and Bruce Wayne and his new ward, Jason Todd, the next. He didn’t allow himself to answer any calls from anyone, no matter how much sleep he lost listening to Alfred's voicemails. He couldn’t bring himself to say ‘hi’ to his parents on The Day when he was falling,  _ falling _ ,  **_falling._ ** Like they did.

He joined the police force even though he knew Bruce despised it. He kept a loaded gun on him at all times even though it was against The Rule. Dick Grayson trusted no one in Bludhaven. No one there was worth trusting. 

He sat down on the green couch tiredly, the old and stiff cushions protesting as dust flew everywhere. He breathed in deeply, he could almost hear Artemis's taunts and Wally's laughing in the background. He could see smoke from the kitchen if he tried hard enough, and he could see Kaldur’s open book on the side table if he really,  _ really  _ tried.

It was easier to imagine them around him if he closed his eyes, and breathed in the dusty air. He could hear Conner and M’Gann talking in hushed voices to each other, and Kaldur gently berating Wally and Artemis for their bickering. 

Dick hadn’t cried since he felt M’gann’s gentle touch in his mind disappear. He hadn’t known peace since the last thing Wally left behind was skid marks. He hadn’t slept well since he screamed at Kaldur  _ to come back, god, please  _ **_come back._ **

It was the sounds of an explosion and M’Gann screaming Artemis’s name that haunted him when he was alone. 

Zatanna had left a note after Artemis, saying she was going to focus on her studies and would not be reachable unless she reached out to them. He still had it in his pillowcase. It was the only ‘good-bye’ he got from any of them.

Dick Grayson sat on that couch and wept as he remembered, sobbed because he was alone. Alone with his thoughts.

He fell asleep, and only woke up when he realized someone was talking to him. It was Roy, sitting beside him on the couch, whispering words of comfort and rubbing his back. He wasn’t that surprised to see Donna and Garth standing a few feet in front of them, both in shocked silence. 

Then Lilith appeared in the doorway, eyes filled with worry and sadness, “Dick… What is this place?”

“The Cave,” he answered after a moment, voice rough and dull.

“Is this the place Kaldur told me about?” Garth asked quietly.

Dick shrugged as he sat up, “Probably.”

“You should have come to us for help,” Donna sighed, reaching out a hand to help him stand up. 

“No,” he argued, “This is something I’ve been handling on my own for years.”

“Which you really shouldn’t have done,” Lilith said, “This explains so much about what I get from you.”

Roy huffed, “You aren’t the only one still suffering from this, Dickiebird. There was a lot of loss, and it was  _ you  _ and Donna that pulled me out before the hole got too deep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways, I hope you liked it. Please, PLEASE go read Ghosts because it is honestly SOOOOO good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember where I was going with this one. I know I was thinking some sort of Justice League Unlimited/YJ crossover but who really knows?

Dick Grayson had been Bruce Wayne’s partner for many, many years, which is how he knew that the guy standing in front of him wasn’t Batman. The imposter made him equal parts angry and confused, because Bruce wouldn’t go down without a very, very tough fight. 

“Who are you?” Dick asked again, voice angrier and more growly than the first time he asked.

  
“Uh, he just told you?” the Flash pointed out, but Dick had a distinct feeling that that Flash was also an imposter.

“I know Batman, and _that_ isn’t Batman!” the boy argued, Conner having to physically hold him back.  
  
“Robin, calm down,” Aqualad commanded, and Dick felt a little dizzy at the tone of voice Kaldur used. And Kaldur used that tone all the time, it had never affected Dick before. Not like that. Dick huffed, but stood down, hoping to make the dizziness go away, no one commented on how he had to lean against Conner to recollect himself.  
  
“Who are you?” Superman asked, tilting his head to the side a little as if contemplating something.  
  
“What kind of question is _that_?” Artemis bit back, standing taller in an attempt at posing as a threat.  
  
“An important one, seeing as we have no idea who you children are,” Wonder Women answered cooling, moving to stand with Batman and Superman.  
  
M’gann sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, “Guys, I have a bad feeling about this.”  
  
“Me too,” Wally murmured, putting his hand on her shoulder.   
  
“That wasn’t a teleportation device,” Dick suddenly said, the realization making his voice cold. The boy pushed himself back towards the leaders of the Justice League, “You guys literally have _no_ idea who we are, _none_ of you.”  
  
“We don’t,” Superman admitted, looking regretful.   
  
Wally gasped, “Of course! Universe jumping device! Into an alternate reality! That is so _cool_!” But then everyone glared at him and he corrected himself, very much embarrassed, to “I-I mean _not_ cool, this is a total _mess?_ ”  
  
Artemis couldn’t hold back from whacking the back of his head.  
  
“Makes sense to me,” Flash shrugged, leaning on Wonder Woman’s shoulder, though the fact she didn’t glare at him or push him off was disconcerting.  
  
“If I may explain,” Kaldur started, subconsciously pushing Dick behind him almost _protectively,_ “We were fighting a newer enemy, a magician who thought it was great fun to mess around with us. We somehow ended up here, I believe us to be lucky to be found by you and not more supervillains.”  
  
“We’re going to need more information than that,” Batman deadpanned, eyes narrowing.   
  
Wonder Woman nodded in agreement, “How about we let you clean up, then regroup and have a more… comfortable discussion?”   



End file.
